Chase
by Wingless Hymn
Summary: Kenshin decides to partake in a playful chase with Kaoru around the dojo. Trouble ensues, resulting in a very wet rurouni... One-shot.


**Title: **Chase

**Rated: **PG-13 for minor bad words

**Genre: **Humor

**Pairings: **Ken/Kao

**Summary: **Kenshin decides to partake in a playful chase with Kaoru around the dojo. Trouble ensues, resulting in a very wet rurouni... One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! So, with that being said, back off lawyers! It isn't mine!

.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.

He turned and hid around the corner of the dojo, flame hair gracefully following as it whipped back to catch up with his fast speed. Cautiously, his redhead poked out from the protection of his hiding spot. Violet orbs focused intensely on a point far beyond his position down the hallway. He silenced his heavy breathing, masking any source of sound to prevent himself from being found.

The surrounding area was still. He felt no approaching ki except for the birds that perched above the treetops outside. Before he gave in and stepped out of hiding, Kenshin held onto bated breath as a shadow suddenly flickered across the polished floors.

He retreated back, his ears fully attentive to even the slightest creak in the floorboards, prepared to run if the action was required. A small smile traced upon Kenshin's lips at the sliding of a shoji door and the patter of feet withdrawing from the engawa.

_Now's my chance!_

Quick as a flash but careful not to make a sound, Kenshin made a beeline straight toward the kitchen. The threat of chuckles forced him to conceal himself to the nearest location he could find: beside the stove.

He cupped a hand over his mouth and tightened his eyes shut, sweatdropping. _Sessha must keep his emotions under control if he wishes not to be found by Kaoru-dono, de gozaru yo, _he told himself, making a mental note to serve as a reminder. Rising a little off the floor, he peeked out the kitchen window to see the spirited young woman still searching for the missing rurouni.

"Kaoru-dono is surely not going to give up until she finds sessha," murmured Kenshin quietly, ducking away from sight once more. He smiled and mentally shook his head. _She will have to try harder if she wishes to find me._

Knowing he couldn't stay lingering in plain sight by the stove for long, Kenshin moved from his current site and dared to go outside. He was met by warmth touching the top of his head and spreading throughout the remainder of his body. The hot summer day was enough to make the redhead recoil into the shade provided by the trees. He inwardly thanked Kami-sama for the gift of the towering foliage.

However, only after no longer than a moment of being in the clear, Kenshin winced as a twig snapped beneath his sandal. _Damn... _

Immediatly, Kaoru's dark blue eyes shot to the source of the noise. A familiar redhead stood, frozen, as if glued to the spot and unable to move. She saw him, smirking. "Ooh, _Kenshiiiiiin_!" She called in a sing-song tone, striding to where he rested.

_Oh no! _The game was up. Kenshin was bound to be caught at some point in time. He just couldn't believe the cause of his being seen was a poorly placed twig.

Kenshin ran. He ran as if the devil were at his heels. Kaoru continually shouted his name, but the redhead ignored it, teasing her with the fact that she could not possibly catch up to him.

Kaoru huffed in annoyance, picking up the pace until she was sprinting after the fleeing man. "Hey, I found you already! It's about time you give up, don't you agree?"

Kenshin threw the woman a glance that bursted in amusement. He flashed her a beaming rurouni smile, laughing in response, "Sessha is not one to give up so easily, Kaoru-dono, de gozaru yo! It's a game of chasing, therefor, you must chase and catch me to wi _—Oroooo!_"

_**Splash! Crash! Thump!**_

Kaoru skidded to a halt, her eyes wide in surprised terror. "Kenshin!"

The unfortunate rurouni had not noticed the washtub sitting in the yard and had clumsily stumbled into it. From head to toe, Kenshin was drenched in soapy water, the bucket titled on his rear and his face flat in the dirt. Damp clothes were astray on his back. He was not moving, but his muffled "Oro"ing calmed the fretting woman's nerves, though only a bit.

Kaoru stooped by the toppled man's side and shook his body rapidly. "Kenshin, are you okay? Kenshin!"

At last, her calls managed to reach through, for his dark wet head lifted from the ground and his eyes met Kaoru's worried expression. Clumps of dirt stuck in his bangs and smeared across his cheeks. Regardless of his current condition, Kenshin managed a close-eyed, cool smile.

"Sessha is fine, Kaoru-dono," he replied assuringly. "There is no need to worry, de gozaru yo."

Relief reflected in her sapphire pools. "I'm glad you're alright, Kenshin," said Kaoru. She poked his nose and giggled at the goofy look of puzzlement that appeared on his face. "Oro?"

"I caught you."

Kenshin chuckled. "That you have, Kaoru-dono," he agreed cheerfully. "It looks as though you've caught sessha fair and square!"

Kaoru twined a strand of his moist auburn hair around her index finger, smiling gently, her eyes shining with delight. "Now, let's see if we can't get you dried off and have a fresh cup of tea ready when you're clean."

_Owari_

**Author's Note:** Wow, what is up with me and fluffy Kenshin/Kaoru fanfics lately? I must be really losing my mind... Still, I'm happy with how this story turned out as it progressed when I wrote it ^-^x I couldn't be more satisfied with the ending than this!

The inspiration for this particular one-shot just came to me randomly. I was a little influenced after talking with my older sister about fanfictions and mangas, and the release of the second chapter of Rurouni Kenshin: Kinema-ban had some help in the process of my inspiration (At last! I was thrilled to find out it had been updated! X3 But now I have to wait until September for the next chapter to be up T.T)

I really hope you enjoyed this piece! :D As always, I love to hear from you! So don't be shy. I'd appreciate the feedback!

Happy 4th of July everyone! ^-^x

Yours Truly,

_~Wingless Hymn_


End file.
